ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 14: Dueling Miracle
Dueling Miracle 'is the fourteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot The duel beetween Ghost Kaiba and Yugi continues. Meanwhile Joey manages to enter into Dartz's hideout and meets Alister which challenges him to a duel for reclaming his soul telling him that his master has gave him a very powerful card that will destroy him. In the same time Seto gets back to his senses and surrenders. The Orichalcos takes Ghost Kaiba's soul freeing Seto complitely. They go to Dartz's base and find Joey defeated by Alister with the latter, Dartz, Mai and Rafael staring at them. Dartz tells them that since they discovered their hideout they will leave and that this place will explode and then disappears along with his goons. Yugi and Seto take Joey's body and escape and the base explodes. Featured Duels Yugi Muto VS Ghost Kaiba ''The duel continues from the previous episode... '' 'Turn 5: Ghost Kaiba Activates XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect, discard 1 card to destroy Dark Magician. Magic Formula gives Yugi 1000 Life Points (LP Yugi 3300 -> 4300). XYZ attacks directly (LP Yugi 4300 -> 1000). 'Turn 6: Yugi' Sets 1 monster. 'Turn 7: Ghost Kaiba' Activates XYZ's effect discarding 1 card to destroy Yugi's set monster Electromagnetic Turtle. XYZ attacks directly but Yugi banishes Electromagnetic Turtle to end the Battle Phase. 'Turn 8: Yugi' Sets 2 cards. 'Turn 9: Ghost Kaiba' Attacks directly with XYZ but Yugi activates Dark Magic Retribution to Special Summon Dark Magician from his Graveyard (2500/2100). Yugi then activates Magical Hats to hide the Dark Magician into one of the four hats. XYZ attacks the left-most hat but misses. Activates XYZ's effect discarding 1 card to destroy the middle hat but misses. 'Turn 10: Yugi' De-Spells the Magical Hats and activates Dedication Through Light and Darkness Tributing Dark Magician and Special Summoning Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) from his Deck. Dark Magician of Chaos' effect lets him retrieve Magic Formula from his Graveyard. Activates it and equips it to Dark Magician of Chaos raising its ATK by 700 (2800/2600 -> 3500/2600). Attacks XYZ-Dragon Cannon banishing it in the process (LP Ghost Kaiba 1700 -> 1500). 'Turn 11: Ghost Kaiba' Activates Card of Demise drawing five cards and discarding his entire hand in five turns. Sets 1 card. 'Turn 12: Yugi' Attacks with Dark Magician of Chaos but Ghost Kaiba activates Magical Trick Mirror activating Polymerization from Yugi's Graveyard and sending his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800 -> 5000/3800). A replay occours and Yugi stops the attack. 'Turn 13: Ghost Kaiba' Seto takes control of his body again and surrenders. Yugi wins. Joey Wheeler VS Alister 'Turn 1: Alister' Activates The Seal of Orichalcos. Summons Gorlag (1000/1000). Thanks to its effect and the Seal of Orichalcos it gains 1000 ATK (1000/1000 -> 2000/1000). 'Turn 2: Joey' Summons Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. 'Turn 3: Alister' Attacks Little Winguard. Gorlag's effect Special Summons Little Winguard on his field (1400/1800 -> 1900/1800). Gorlag's effect makes it a FIRE monster (2000/1000 -> 2500/1000). 'Turn 4: Joey' Summons Battle Warrior (700/1000) in Defense Mode. 'Turn 5: Alister' Gorlag attacks Battle Warrior. Little Winguard attacks directly (LP Joey 4000 -> 2100). Gorlag's effect Special Summons Battle Warrior on his field (700/1000 -> 1200/1000). Gorlag's effect makes it a FIRE monster (2500/1000 -> 3000/1000). 'Turn 6: Joey' Activates Scapegoat to Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens (0/0). 'Turn 7: Alister' Tributes his three monsters to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000 -> 6500/6000). Slifer attacks one Sheep Token. The rest of the duel is not shown. Category:Chapters